Guess This Is Goodbye
by JacobBlack18
Summary: Troy and Gabriella says goodbye to each other as they head off in different directions. Song-fic to Westlife's song Queen of my Hesrt. TxG forever!


Guess This Is Goodbye

Troy walked slowly up the stairs leading to the rooftop. He dragged himself up the steps knowing what was about to happen. It's the last day of school, last day of his high school life, his last day with the one he loves. In about two hours, Gabriella will be on a airplane on her way to Stanford in California while he stays here in Albuquerque.

He didn't want to let her go but Stanford was her dream and he didn't want to be the one to stop her from her dream. He turned on the last step and walked onto the rooftop. He took a look around the area and Gabriella was no where to be found. He walked to the bench and sat down, waiting for her.

A few minutes later, she came up from the stairs. Troy didn't notice as he was staring at the ground. She walked slowly over to him. He saw her shoes and looked up to find her. He smiled a small smile and she returned it. He scooted over on the bench and motioned her to sit. They sat for a few quite minutes. Troy hated their quiet minutes especially when they both knew why they were quiet.

"So you're leaving in a few hours huh?" Troy asked deciding to break the silence between them.

"Yeah I am," Gabriella replied.

"So what now?" Troy asked looking over to her.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked looking up at him.

"I meant us. What happens to us?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean if you want to break up, I'll understand."

"I don't want to break up with you unless you want us to."

"Troy do you think we can keep our relationship strong even with the distance?"

"Honestly I don't know but I'm willing to take the risk."

"Well I don't think I can." Troy looked at her surprised. She was usually the strong one in their relationship to take their troubles head on.

"Why not?" Troy asked.

"To know that you're miles away, not being able to be in your arms, to kiss you, to look into those eyes and tell you I love you is just too much to handle," she said standing up crying.

"Gabi," Troy said hugging her close.

"I'm sorry Troy but I just can't…" Troy pulled her close.

"It's okay I understand," Troy replied holding her, trying not to cry.

_**So here we standIn our secret placeWith a sound of the crowdSo far awayAnd you take my handAnd it feels like homeWe both understandIt's where we belong**_

Troy let go of her and looked at her. She looked up to meet his stare.

"So how do I say, do I say goodbye? We both have our dreams, we both wanna fly. So let's take tonight to carry us through the lonely times," Troy sang softly to her. It was her favorite song of all times. Gabriella cracked a smile and joined in on the chorus.

"I'll always look back as I walk away. This memory will last for eternity and all of our tears will be lost in the rain when I've found my way back to your arms again. But until that day you know you are the queen of my heart," they sang together. Gabriella smiled at him.

"Queen of my heart," Troy sang. He took her hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. She nodded and he pulled her to him.

_**So let's take tonightAnd never let goWhile dancing we'll kissLike there's no tomorrowAs the stars sparkle downLike a diamond ringI'll treasure this momentTill we meet again**_

Troy waltz her around the rooftop much like they did only a few days ago. She giggled as he twirled her around.

He pulled her back into his arms and looked into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She pulled him closer and kissed him deeply. He pulled away breathless.

"I love you," Troy said. Gabriella looked up at him. It was the first time he said that to her. She smiled and began to cry again.

"I love you too." Troy wiped away a tear and lift her face to his and kissed her again.

_**But no matter how far (Matter how far)Or where you may be (Where you may be)I just close my eyes (I just close my eyes)And you're in my dreamsAnd there you will be until we meet**_

Troy pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. Both him and Gabriella still had their eyes closed.

"I'll never forget you Brie. I'll remember you forever and always," Troy said with his eyes till close.

"I'll never forget you even if I was force to. Just promise me this, that if anyone you like comes by, don't hesitate to date her just because of me ok," Gabriella replied.

"I promise," Troy replied finally opening his eyes to look into her brown chocolate ones that have been crying for the past few minutes. Suddenly their moment was broken when the bell signal for the end of school.

Troy pulled away from her and looked out to crowd of students filing their way out to the front of the school to say goodbye to their friends.

_**I'll always look backAs I walk awayThis memoryWill last for eternityAnd all of our tearsWill be lost in the rainWhen I've found my wayBack to your arms againBut until that dayYou know you areThe queen of my heart**_

_**I'll always look backAs I walk awayThis memoryWill last for eternityAnd all of our tearsWill be lost in the rainWhen I've found my wayBack to your arms againBut until that dayYou know you areThe queen of my heart**_

"Let's go," Troy said grabbing Gabriella's hand. She nodded and they walked down the stairs. She separated from him and went to her locker to get her bag.

Troy opened his locker and grabbed his binder. He closed it and took a last look of the hallway he was used to walking down everyday. He smiled remembering the memories. He started walking towards Gabriella's locker. She saw him and smiled. He kissed her quickly then they headed towards the entrance of the school. As they stepped out of the doors, the gang was at the end of the steps waiting for them.

They walked down and Taylor immediately hugged Gabriella.

"Gabi, I'm going to miss you so much!" Taylor exclaimed crying.

"I'm going to miss you too," Gabriella replied hugging her tightly.

"Okay Tay, some of us want to say goodbye too," Chad said. Taylor pulled away and Chad hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you little sister," Chad said.

"Ha-ha I'm going to miss you too big brother," Gabriella said pulling away and patting his afro.

Gabriella hugged Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Martha, Zeke, and then Jason. After all her hugs and goodbyes she turned to Troy. He smiled at her.

"I want to give you something to remember East High and us by," Troy said. Gabriella raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

He looked to Chad and Chad handed him a plaque from his bag. Troy handed it to Gabriella upside down. She took it and flipped it over.

It was a framed picture of the gang in front of East High. There was a gold plate that read "East High Class of 2008 - Thanks Gabriella Montez for breaking the Status Quo."

She cried as she thanked everyone for the wonderful gift. A minivan pulled up and honked. The gang turned to see Ms. Montez step out of the car.

"Gabi, it's time," she said. Gabriella nodded.

"Well I guess this is goodbye," Gabriella replied. The girls began to cry and all hugged her at once. She cried hugging them for the last time. They guys except Troy all hugged her. She then turned to Troy. He was looking at his feet as Gabriella approached him.

"Well Troy, this is it," Gabriella said. Troy looked up at her, tears threatening to fall.

"Yeah I guess so. I'm going to miss you so much," Troy said.

"Me too Wildcat."

They kiss for the last time. Everything they felt for each other was put into the kiss. They pulled away resting their forehead on each other.

"I love you Troy more than anything in the world."

"I love you too Brie. Good luck at Stanford." She pulled away and took a last look at him and the gang.

"I love you guys so much. I'm going to miss you all, don't forget to keep in touch okay guys?"

"Yeah," they all replied.

"Goodbye Troy," she said. He let a tear fall and hugged her tightly.

"Goodbye Brie," he said into her hair. She pulled away and walked to the car. Chad put a hand on Troy's shoulder.

She smiled at them and got in and drove away.

_**Oh yeahYou're theQueen of my heart (Of my heart)No matterHow many years it takes (Queen of my heart)I'll give it all to youOh yeah (Queen of my heart)Oh yes you areThe queen of my heart**_

**AN: Okay just a one-shot to Westlife's song Queen of my Heart. Review.**


End file.
